Time For One More Drink
by EmpressKira
Summary: Prompts for the more rare pairings (i.e. RobinKoala, ShanksMarco, CurielRakuyou, etc.) and individual people with no pairing involved prompts (which include Strawhats and Whitebeards, random shenanigans, family moments) they will all be in this one and labeled as such at the beginning. {Title from a song, fitting for our 'one more prompt' XD} Ratings/genre range each prompt
1. Nami I want gold!

**Individual:** Nami

 **Prompt:** "The journey was NOT the real treasure. I want gold." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They had been fighting these _stupid,_ giant insects to find the treasure of the island fabled by the village people. Dealing with creepy crawlies and Usopp not helping by bringing them around and then their captain was excitedly toting around some as well that were _poisonous_.

When they found the place to be that of the treasure, it seemed like it was merely a memorial left behind by someone of the island long ago who wanted whoever traveled to cherish those moments together. Chopper was being all sweet as usual with how they did have a great adventure without too much going on this time unlike usual and was agreed with Brook and Usopp–Luffy whining they didn't have enough fights with the larger sized bugs.

"I _refuse_ to believe," hands are out as a busty redhead is scowling in absolute anger, "the journey here was the treasure." Here voice is laced in threat, having Chopper hide with Usopp behind Sanji who is swooning over her. "The journey was NOT the real treasure!" She practically screams with fingers gripping her hair, thinking of how they needed the funds. "I want _gold_!" She shouts and kicks Luffy over the head for laughing at her over-exaggerated reaction, not at all effected by the kick. "All of you are raised to triple the interest back that you owe me!" Nami snaps out while walking away in frustration and is followed by a swirling chef.


	2. Sabo Drunken brother

**Individual:** Sabo and Ace

 **Prompt:** "You think it's important that I lost my shirt?! You think it's important?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S IMPORTANT! CALLIOU CAN'T FUCKIN' TIE HIS SHOES!"

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace, why are you calling me so late?" A voice of exasperation is there as he was trying to solve a problem.

" _This is like super important!"_ The voice of his brother comes through with laughter in the background from some other man asking about his shirt missing since they had got back. " _You think it's important that I lost my shirt?! You think it's important?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S IMPORTANT! CALLIOU CAN'T FUCKIN' TIE HIS SHOES!"_

"Ace, are you drunk watching Luffy's shows?" Sabo asks in exasperation as he was working on college homework over at Hack's house since it's a partner project—his host getting them another cup of coffee. The question he asked was because of his brother watching their five-year old brother's shows and being drunk while doing so, otherwise he would have complained about how people are _not_ that nice in real life, which made Sabo more than agree.

" _Stupid channel won't change!"_ The response has Sabo snort out with a hand ruffling through his hair, knowing everything was fine since Shanks was watching their little brother for the weekend since Luffy loves their uncles.

"Did you try the remote?" There is a pause before the two were muttering, sounding like Thatch from what Sabo can tell, and then a whine from his brother.

" _We can't find it."_

 _"_ On top of the television." There is another pause before Thatch cheering that they can now change the channel and Sabo bites back a laugh with lips pursing. "And just to let you know, Calliou _does_ figure out how to tie his shoes later, he just favors Velcro." Sabo comments as he practically remembers all the episodes because of how much he has watched them. He gets a noise of confusion through the phone and can only sigh since he knows Ace would know that fact as well but is too far in La La Land. "Make sure to drink some water and puke in a bin or toilet."

" _I know that!"_

"That's what you said last time!" Sabo argues back before the two cheer over the phone and he rolls his green eyes. "All right, everything is well. See you Sunday."

" _Bye, 'Bo! You the best brother!"_ The comment has the mentioned man smile and can hear Thatch whining about where his praises were, his brother tossing the phone as it does a thump on something to comment how Thatch is the _greatest best friend_ and it has Sabo laugh while hanging up since he knows he has been forgotten now. He couldn't wait to hear the story how those two wake up tomorrow.


	3. Thatch Monster

**Individual:** Thatch

 **Prompt:** "You're a monster." For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You're a monster…" The low voice comes out, hand gripping to a side as the wound in his back throbs and he is trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. He faces his attacker from his position sitting on the deck, feeling his chest aching at how this could happen and how much their youngest commander would react if he knew.

"You had what I wanted, Thatch. _Zehahaha_!" The laugh comes out lightly as a hand holds the fruit with a wide grin and lets eyes examine the fruit fondly. "I have been searching for this beauty for years."

"Not so beautiful when missing a piece." The comment has Teach tense and turns the fruit to see a bite chunk out of it. Dark eyes look down to the man he injured to kill for the fruit he hunted down for _years_ and only joined to find it easier.

"You ruined _everything_!" Teach hollers fiercely before he notices how the area is darkening and those amber eyes glaring up to him gleam. A smirk is on the fine face, goatee shifting with the lips and it was as if the pain was gone as the darkness cradles around his body.

"Don't worry, I will be the monster to rid of you properly, _traitor_." The darkness takes over the area, the scream muffled and soon Thatch is standing in a well-lit area. Hands pat down his body to rid of any dirt, fruit soon falling into an open hand as he looks to it thoughtfully. "Looks like I ended up eating you after all." A small smile pulls as he continues to eat into the fruit with a small hum, ignoring the after taste since his mind can a hear an echoing of curses. Thatch was making his way to Whitebeard, never wanting to keep his captain in the dark about what happened, especially since he had been planning to sell the fruit or offer to anyone who wanted it.

Thatch just chuckles as this means he was a hammer for the sea now.


	4. Marco Words aren't enough

**Individual:** Marco

 **Prompt:** When words aren't enough. For _restlesstsukiriver._

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Words are not enough.

No, only _desperate_ cries and sobs can leave his shaking frame as he watches helplessly. Watching as they lose a brother, how they are losing their father, watching as his life falls apart before his eyes. They had been ordered to stand back, taking on the traitor head on in his health, making Marco want nothing more than to go to him. It's a sickening feeling as he knows how his captain… his _father's_ **life** is practically gone before his eyes.

Words are not enough.

Holding the funeral left him standing like an empty shell, wishing they could have buried them closer to Thatch, but the sail there would have been too far with their father's large body and the damage they have been dealt. The Red-Haired Pirates only lingered for a small time, their captain knowing how much the Whitebeard family was torn apart. It left them lost as soon as they were back out at sea, trying to keep themselves together under their First Division Commander taking lead.

 _Words are not enough._

The moment they clashed with the Blackbeard pirates again, it had been an unanimous vote to seek revenge. Marco hated to admit he had little control over everyone and them strive to extract revenge on the traitor and his crew. They hadn't expected such a force and to be hit with a power like darkness is unpleasant in all aspects. Then as the appointed 'captain' he takes Teach head on and is able to keep his own, but the power of their father being used against him is hard to take in. A power that once protected them now used against them.

 ** _Words are not enough._**

The devastating defeat weighed heavily on Marco, trying to ignore the burning in his eyes every time he was alone as he kept up a stoic appearance for everyone else. The way bile rose in his throat and was hard to swallow down as he would look upon his hands in regret on how much blood lingers. The blood of his brothers that he let die so disrespectfully in the battle and how they had to hide themselves in the place they knew would be safest, the area around Raftel. His heart thunders heavily when the remaining six commanders alongside him and the men they had left would try to comfort him. Though there were the doubters, the ones to look down upon him, blamed him for the vote of something they had all wanted to do for their comrades lost at Marineford. Now they lost over triple the amount in the Payback War, where no payback was even given.

 ** _Words are not enough to bring back those who have passed away…_**

 ** _And neither are their actions._**


	5. Sabo and Ace Never met me

**Individual:** Sabo and Ace

 **Prompt:** ❝You're gonna wish you'd never have met me.❞

 **Rating:** T for feels

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo couldn't understand why Ace was so stubborn to be his friend, but he didn't give up since they really would get along if the other let him. So, he continued to go to the Grey Terminal to the point he followed Ace to a small 'base' of sorts and confronted the other. Ace was fiercely snapping at him to the point that he had been shoved and locked out of the base. Of course, Sabo had been upset at the development until one day he came across Ace yelling at some patrons by a bar.

The 'patrons' seemed to not like Ace's attitude before there was a fight, Sabo being amazed at how strong Ace was and couldn't help but follow after when he ran for it. Some other citizens cursing after him, saying they would tell some guy named 'Garp' about this. Sabo ignored it all as he went after the other to find him hiding out along the border area of the woods to the mountains, reminding him of like a jungle.

"Do you need help with those?" Sabo had asked, startling the other who soon turned with a glare and growl before Sabo just rolled eyes. "I'm just offering to help, you really could tone it down and swat at me once I help you clean those. Do you know of a stream near here?" The words are to blow off Ace's attitude, but show how he wanted to help and it was starting to dawn on the other about what is going on. Soon Ace reluctantly starts walking, Sabo following as he hadn't been hissed at so it was a good sign.

They make it to the small stream, Sabo immediately helping the other to clean up from blood that wasn't his and the scrapes he earned. He kept it quiet as he was just happy the other was letting him help and hopefully getting closer to the other. After noticing he wouldn't need too much to cover the wounds, Sabo asks if he had any band aids at his house to help. There is a frown on Ace, giving a confused stare before crossing arms.

"Why do you care so much?" The question comes out a lot more calmer this time than the past times and Sabo lets out a breath with a slight complaint.

"I told you… I want to be friends with you…" It seems the answer hits Ace a bit hard as he is scowling before moving to get up and soon starts making his way up the mountain more.

"You're gonna wish you'd never have met me…" The whisper is there, hurting Sabo a bit to hear at how much it carried a heavy weight to it and he moves to walk next to the other with eyes ahead.

"I could say the same…" It's a low whisper as well, getting dark eyes to look at him in confusion, but not meeting the look as they walk in silence. "But I guess…" Sabo starts with a bit of a small turning the corner of his lips up. "That's what makes us seem to relate more…"


	6. Luffy Greatest fear

**Individual:** Luffy

 **Prompt:** Someone's greatest fear. For _restlesstsukiriver_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

He was always carefree about everything he did, living life to the fullest and setting out for what he wanted. A crew of friends he could deeply connect with and gain so much trust for while showing how much he would be there for them. Then make his way through the world to become strong and claim the title of Pirate King and finding the _One Piece_. It was thrilling, something he always dreamed about and couldn't help as he started gaining a crew.

Everything will become bumpy at some point or other, discourse itself to show the reality of the world and Luffy knew he could handle it. Take it head on, support his friends and make sure that they could be free to follow their dreams. The world is a heavy place to linger, all kinds of things happening with so many hidden enemies. Crew members that turn face with _doubt_ , but he makes sure to fight to show them how much they meant to him. Things weighing heavier when going through the Grand Line, but they push through happily reaching Sabaody.

Losing his crew, his _friends_ , was like someone ripped pieces from his heart and it started harboring more and more at each one. Fear embedding into his chest, feeling so utterly _powerless_ and _useless_. When he is sent off, it was somewhat a way to collect himself, knowing everyone would know to just return to where the ship lays in waiting. Where Sunny would be waiting for them with open arms and hopefully be able to set out with a coated ship soon enough.

Then the newspaper.

His brother up for execution.

It brings the biggest fear in him.

" _I promise you, I will not die."_


	7. Law Drunken call

**Individual:** Law

 **Prompt:** "Hello, 911? Are you still awake?" For _restlesstsukiriver_.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Hello, 911? Are you still awake?" The words come out cold and hard, dark eyes glazed as the olive-skinned male is stretched along the floor with an arm propped on the couch using the other hand to support the phone.

" _Did you have another hard night, Law?"_ The question is heard with humor and the mentioned individually makes a noise of being disgruntled.

"I don't get drunk."

" _Oh? Did you know you called me?"_ The following question has the man resting against the couch move the phone to stare to it with a glare.

"You are my ICE contact." The mumble is returned with the phone to an ear to hear a laugh and lets lips flicker. "I require coffee."

" _You get too high maintenance when drunk,"_ the tone is light though hinted with chiding for the words spoken to him and a chuckle soon echoes through the line. " _Though I guess that means you miss your papa~!"_

 _"_ Go fall in a hole." Law says and hears a laugh echoing before pulling the phone away to hang it up. Tossing it to the side, he rests his head to his bicep and there is a smile lingering. "See you in a little bit, Cora-san."


	8. Sabo Broken Glass

**Individual:** Sabo

 **Prompt:** Broken Glass. For _Anon_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

His body shakes as images flash through his mind, breath short and raspy as he is sweating heavily. _No_ , he couldn't let himself come to life with these emotions for someone else. When he lost his memories all those years ago, he decided shortly that he needed to continue on. Though, he still had flare ups with voices tickling at his mind of familiar sensations and blurry images of a freckled face boy and another with a scar under his eye.

" _No_!"

The sharp snap comes out, denying the memories and emotions flaring with it. He has tried to stay neutral and keep a colder appearance, somewhere in him always knowing how it felt losing people he loved, though he couldn't remember those loved ones. Koala was great to associate with, but he let himself stay a safe distance and not return her growing affections.

The images this time though, they do not spare him as they are vivid with heightened emotions. Staring to his reflection in the mirror, he can see his pale face and the way hair sticks to his face, damp from his sweat. The shaking is there, breaths still coming out rapidly and he sees a younger version of himself before the boy turns away. Running along with a pipe, chipped tooth smile beaming towards an individual that appears with a kind smile, flaring all kinds of emotions through him that he thought were gone.

" _Stop_!"

The shout resounds in his personal bathroom and then a crashing noise as a fist collides with the glass, shattering his memory along with pieces falling to the sink and floor. Hands are shaking as he leans against the basin with green eyes wide down at the broken pieces. It didn't stop, a larger piece is showing him laughing along with the freckled boy, and another shows clay cups colliding, and another holds a display of hands moving to grab onto one another.

" _Who are you_?"

It's a desperate question as tears begin to slip down his cheeks, ignoring the knocking on the door as he doesn't want to lose this memory unlocked for him. These small fragments filled with love, admiration, and devotion. Something he hasn't felt in so long for another human being and here it was displayed to him so bluntly, but yet he couldn't place the face. The face of someone he cherished and wanted nothing more but to hold again.

" _Let me at least remember you_ …"


	9. Ace and Sabo Seeing Ghosts

**Individual:** Ace and Sabo

 **Prompt:** Seeing Ghosts AU. For _restlesstsukiriver_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had been painful to hear, not wanting to believe for a minute that Sabo was really…

 ** _Gone_**.

It couldn't have happened, they all promised to wait! Ace had been angry and felt consumed with such frustration that it was practically bathing him in negativity. Any spirits that would come visit him, including his mother and father, stayed far away as his emotions could affect them. The anger is dark and they waited for him to finally breakdown into sadness before comforting him.

The thing that got to Ace the most is that he stood by the cliff edge, **_waiting_** for his friend's arrival to come visit him. They mentioned if it ever happened that they would find each other, sharing the gift, and it had been funny to see Luffy get mad. They always explained to him that it wouldn't matter if he couldn't see spirits because they would still watch over him if they passed. Luffy always protested, saying they promised they wouldn't leave him and now with this reality coming down on them it brought Luffy to also be anxious every time he would return back to the home. If Ace could talk with Sabo then it would almost be like before, but…

Sabo never came.

Every passing day, Ace would go out and be somewhere that the other could easily find him in case he got lost, not knowing what the other side looks like. He would ask his parents, questioning if they had seen him and if there was any way to tell. They tried to tell him that they hadn't seen him, which meant he **_could_** be alive, but Ace also knew how spirits get lost. It happened with someone that Rouge had mentioned before and she probably regretted telling that little fact to him.

" _I'm sure he will find you soon, honey."_ The reassuring words are there with the feel of a hand lingering in his hair, Ace curled up against a tree near the cliff area they would frequent to overlook. " _He could also be alive,"_ that is supposed to raise his hope, but he isn't sure how to feel on everything.

The following years don't get any easier and by the time he's an adult, he is always finding himself hurting in realization that whether Sabo was alive or not, he wouldn't want to associate with a **_monster_** like him. No matter how many times he was told he wasn't by his parents, he had still heard all the words up until he could see spirits and they embedded deep into his soul, leaving himself to carry a bit of darkness in his heart that would grow a little in size in pained thoughts of Sabo.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Who are you?" The question arises when his green eyes meeting dark ones that are staring in surprise at him.

Sabo knew he could see ghosts, some would come pester him after killing someone if needed for the mission. If he ignored them, though, they went away after spiting him and doing some grumblings before moving on somewhere else. He doesn't really see them unless they _want_ to associate with him and that was how he saw some past comrades, everyone knowing of his talent. It was sometimes a good way to tell if they lost a man or not in the field.

If anything, Sabo wasn't bothered by it and acted nothing of it as some past comrades would linger to tell jokes before going to do some things. Of course, he would have to also help in relaying information on what their deceased men had gone through since they couldn't write anything down. Sometimes that was hard on Sabo, hearing all the things said and had to repeat them either through mouth or writing.

" _Who am I? Is that some kind of sick joke?"_ The spirit asks in a bit of frustration and crosses arms over his bare chest, feet up a bit as he seems to be a new one that floats. " _Here we thought you died when we were younger and you are_ alive _and well!"_ He claims with hands gripping biceps and giving a frustrated clicking of his tongue and it was evident dark eyes had tears welling. " _We thought… we thought we had lost our brother and you have…"_ The tone is **_pained_** , confusing Sabo as he thinks he has the wrong guy because they look nothing alike to be brothers.

"I think you have the wrong person?" The question lingers as those dark eyes snap back in pain and realization.

" _You… you don't remember me?"_ It is filled with so much pain that it hurts Sabo to hear and something about the other is familiar, but he ignores it.

"I don't remember anything before my accident." The words are chosen carefully, not caring too much for what happened and left him with such a permanent reminder. Though he says this, it does nothing to quell the individual that may be around the same age as him, still young to die and makes him wonder on how he did.

" _Sabo…"_ The name leaves the spirit, filled with hurt as lips tremble and his appearance fades a bit, like his light was pulled from him. " _I… Even if you don't…"_ He starts while tears are slipping along his cheeks and it hurts Sabo as he wants to know how he could make someone suffer so much. " _Luffy and I loved you so much. You were the best brother we could have ever asked for."_ The words linger as this shadowing is on the male and Sabo knew it all too well.

The soul is being corrupted.

The pain this spirit is going through is becoming too consuming and slowly overtaking him. Starting from within his chest and spiraling around his body as there is a shaky breath and Sabo doesn't know what to do. He hasn't encountered a soul this pained with something about him instead of being consumed by failure for something more selfish.

"W-Wait," Sabo stands from his chair as he tries to keep himself steady. "If… If you say I was your brother, give me time, please? Let me try to remember you, so that we can talk again, okay?" The question is out as he **_fears_** seeing this spirit becoming corrupted by the pain and Sabo wasn't sure **_why_**. There is a sad smile of appreciation, the darkness starting to slowly ebb away back to where it came. The sight makes him happy to see, not wanting the other to be shrouded in it.

" _I will be there when you do, okay?"_ The question is accompanied with the spirit soon disappearing to someplace else for now with that lingering reassurance.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Later, Sabo comes across the newspaper on what happened at Marineford and is filled with the largest slap of reality. He hardly registers Ace there to try and comfort him as he goes into shock from so much pain filling him.

 ** _How could he not be there for his brothers?_**


	10. Ace Edge of consciousness

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:** On the edge of consciousness. For _restlesstsukiriver_.

 **Rating:** T for angst

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The darkness lingers around the brightness of the world, his body cold and aching as he feels as if he is being tugged. He can't help but wonder if his eyes are really open and he reflects on anything he can remember. There were the memories with his brothers, Sabo and Luffy, and the pain of losing Sabo sharply comes to attack. Then there are the times with Luffy in the jungle with the mountain bandits, and how he sets sail to make a name for himself. The times he spent with his Spade crew, first meeting Deuce who had come to accept him over a small period of time and how he gained his devil fruit in such a silly way.

The time he fought Jinbei, wanting to challenge Whitebeard head on and he could faintly feel himself smile at the memory. Even at that time, the Yonko had given fond eyes and approval on how fierce his unknown disposition was; never giving up on him to be a part of the family. His former crew joining and he soon as well to be happy with more people to call brothers. The fun times they shared and the silliness spread throughout on the Moby Dick, but then pain and aching returns for Thatch. That brings the cold of how he chased after Teach and _lost_ so miserably that he could only think of how his family would be ashamed.

But they came for _him_.

 _Fought_ for him.

Showed _devotion_ for him.

And he so much wanted to _live_ for once.

Then it went dark when trying to catch up to why he found himself in this limbo like state. He soon realizes that his eyes have been closed, he opens to be faced with a battlefield of people screaming his name and a horrified cry leaving the male near him. Luffy in so much emotional shock that he seems to stop functioning and Ace can only look down to his bloody form laying on the ground, his blood coating the one he has called little brother and _promised_ that he wouldn't die.

So _foolish_ of him to do.

It hurt seeing his family torn apart and seeing so many souls linger up into the sky has him wondering why he is shackled to his body. There is something keeping him here and then it _happens_. Whitebeard is killed in battle, breaking Ace free to move himself to the lingering soul that reaches out to him with a rumble and their bodies begin to ascend slowly as if to wait on letting Ace get to his guide.

" _Come on, son. Let me introduce to the former second commander and go find Thatch who has probably gathered your other passed brothers."_

The hands join together, the light brightening as Ace let's tears line along down his face, anticipating meeting new people and Thatch.

He also anticipates meeting Sabo again.


	11. Sabo and Koala Potions

**Individual:** Sabo and Koala (hinted RobinKoala)

 **Prompt:** "Did you just taste your own potion?"

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Did you just taste your own potion?" The question leaves Sabo as he views his friend from his desk down away from her and sees her immediately squeeze eyes closed, thankfully facing a wall when doing so.

" _Noooo_!" Koala about cries out on how _stupid_ she could be for tasting a _love potion_ and she blindly puts the spoon down next to the small cauldron. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She blindly moves to search the desk and Sabo quickly moves over around her.

"All right, calm down…" Sabo mentions while not wanting to make any contact with his friend and waiting for her to calm down with breaths. "Where is the elixir to cancel the effects?" He asks, knowing she always made a counter potion to be on the safe side and for when she needed to test it.

"It's got a label with hearts crossed out on it since I couldn't find my labeler." Koala comments with a small wave of a hand in a general direction she can think of with her desk in mind.

"Well, let me get that, place your hand out on the desk and let me call Robin." Sabo quickly mentions, the two of them being friends for years and working together smoothly, which is why they partnered for quite a bit of things.

"Thank you," she sighs out as the bottle finds next to her hand and she sweeps it up and begins to open it.

"Yeah, I don't think your girlfriend would like if you were kissy facing me." A sound of kissing noises are there as jest, making Koala almost choke, but swallow the elixir properly enough with a few sputters after.

"Who would kiss you?! Gross!" She jokes back and receives a laugh, Sabo messaging Robin before calling her in case he gets put through to voicemail, then his message would be seen at least.

"Apparently half the class since I received so many valentines last month." They laugh, remembering how many Sabo got and jab more remarks as Sabo got a message back from Robin, since she did forward his call, saying she was on her way.


	12. Ace Afraid of me

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:** _"What's the matter, are you afraid of me? Good."_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What's the matter, are you afraid of me?" A grin spreads along lips as silver eyes gleam dangerously and is looking down to the man strapped to a chair. There is no reply, only a whimper and tears gathering in those amethyst eyes, having Ace chuckle in amusement. "Good," the word leaves him like a growl as he moves forward more with a sharp glare. "Let's get some things straight, all right?" The question comes out as he feels his heart thundering in delight of the power he holds over the man tied up. "You _hurt_ our firebird and I _don't_ appreciate such a thing." The hiss comes out while moving to shove a foot harshly to the abdomen showing jerks as the man tries not to cry, biting his lip fiercely.

The chair is moved to shove against the wall, resounding lightly by the chains keeping wrists together and has the man whimpering from the pressure harshly applied. Though, the noise only has Ace grinning in enjoyment as he was put in charge of collecting information since Haruta was questioning another man in another room. When Ace had first interrogated someone, he had been in there helping Izo get some information, but the man _bit_ his brother and it had him snap. No fire, just plain hand grasping to a throat and harshly slamming the man against the wall repeatedly, only taking a few minutes to have him _singing_. That time had Ace wanting to try more and more with his hand at it to the point that Haruta joined one time and actually was _impressed_ by the tactics of brutal force, finding it necessary for some prisoners.

"Our birdie heals well without you lot shoving seastone at him, so obviously that won't happen again." Ace continues while keeping his boot to the stomach of his prey that whimpers pathetically. "You are going to start talking, or _I_ am going to start having fun." A twisted grin shows with a gleam within eyes and the guy doesn't have time to reply with a protest, Ace seeing it on the tip of his tongue. The commander kicks the chair legs, the guy landing harshly to the ground on his side and cries out when a boot stomps to his sternum fiercely. " _Sing_ for me." Ace lets the tone dip low and in a threatening manner while showing the threat within his dilated pupils.

"I'll talk!"

"Yes, that's what I want to hear…"


	13. HancockLuffy but not really

**Pairing(but not really for this one):** HancockLuffy

 **Prompt:** Send me 'I want the K' in the inbox and I'll generate a number. 43: Kiss on the tongue

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Hancock swoons at the sight of the one man she would ever marry, him bounding up to greet her as it had been some while since they last met. He chattered about how they had recently went to Wano, flourishing about samurais and the mentioning of ninjas. It was all too cute to hear, the Snake Princess happily listened while leaning along her companion, Salome, who was entertained by the tales being told.

She met her future hus– _err_ , the future Pirate King's crew and finally seen the two women of the crew for herself. Hancock had been a little surprised with seeing Jinbei with them, but it is only fit that he would side with her man. After all, Luffy is someone who was able to see past her beauty from outside to the more what she kept inside.

"Luffy," Hancock begins while they are sitting on the small seating area around the mast, mentioned strawhat captain tilting his head to look at her as she gives an adoring look.

"Huh, what is it, Hancock?" The mention her name has her put hands to her face, flush to her cheeks as she wiggles.

"I… I was wondering as a parting… parting gift if I could… give a kiss?" She asks in a nervous way, since they would be leaving soon, and begins fawning over the other who blinks to her before giving a hum, lips frowning as he thinks.

"Ah? Kiss?" Luffy inquires and gets a nod in a frantic motion, not noticing how the captain sees this as a type of farewell friends would do. "Sure, shishishi!" A laugh is there and she feels her heart fluttering before he sits still enough with a tilt of his head. Hancock can hear her heart as she leans down to give a kiss, just a quick peck. As she does, its met with a wet feeling and as she pulls back, she notices Salome giving happy noises as he had just lifted his head to view the woman.

"Salome!" She cries out in a mixture of shock and frustration, but seeing Luffy laugh has it where she can't find herself to be too upset with what happened when he looks so joyful. Sanji hollers about food and Luffy is up in a cheer and soon dragging up the Snake Princess.

"Come on, food!" He cheers while Hancock sighs, _maybe she would try again later?_


	14. Thatch Flames

**Individual:** Thatch

 **Prompt:** A. Fire, flames, or excessive heat _(this is also like one of my headcanons for how Thatch joined)_

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch lets himself move out of the way as marines are running through the street, talking about taking on some new forming crew. There had been no other name, but it left him curious enough to follow after and totally disregarding his noble 'duties' as this seemed more important. Making his way, he follows after to soon stop and slip between some buildings. Glancing down the street, he can see the marines holding out rifles towards a group of only five people, one man larger than the rest with an impressive height.

" _Guararara_! They act as if we have done something!" The man who stood tall with arms crossed was showing humor, but the blond man next to him with an interesting hair style and maybe the same age as Thatch is sighing out in exasperation.

"Are we ignoring the fact that you punched the Commodore through a building, yoi?" The question lingers and the mentioning has Thatch's eyes widen in surprise. Curiosity filled him more as he keeps his distance, but yearns to be closer to find out who these people are.

"Well, he was harassing a young girl, he was no longer a Commodore in that moment." The larger man replies with a gaze to the one who asked the question, getting a huff and blue eyes flickering to the side, Thatch noticing that it must have been an agreeable stance on the marine being punched. Hell, Thatch wants to thank them for doing so, but don't think it would go over well with his attire and how they seem to be pirates; most pirates not liking nobles, which he totally understood.

The next moments, rifles are fired off with no warning and blue _flames_ are flaring right in the path before a bird swoops with those flames to take out the four marines that tried to attack with no warning. Watching the bird, a _phoenix_ possibly, take them out was a bit satisfying, all those times Thatch has just wanted to nail them in the jaw for their actions to the citizens. The thing that was most astonishing was the flames swirling to soon show of the blond from before standing in the wake of where the bird was.

"I think we should get what we need and leave, Pops." The man claims while looking to the larger male, having Thatch think he was the captain but was confused by what he was called just then.

"I suppose so, my boy." The man chuckles in amusement and tells the others with him to go get what was needed so they could set off.

Thatch notices as people begin to go about their life, but he eyes the captain speaking to a woman, apologizing for the mess they have caused. Something wells in Thatch's chest as he hears this captain ask if they knew of anyone who was interested of leaving the area, the woman denying before being on her way as not to get caught up in anything else. Thatch finds he moved a bit out in the street and soon ducks to buy a cloak from a stall nearby. Moving along with cloak tight around his body, he can feel this swelling of a chance fill him and makes sure to approach somewhat in visible sight of the man inquiring at a stall.

"Are you guys pirates?" The question leaves Thatch in curiosity as soon as he approached, noticing the stall owner frowning in disapproval, knowing who he was.

"Hmm? Why, yes we are, _guararara_ …!" A grin shows and Thatch swallows thickly as he wants to inquire on if they were looking, but felt a bit nervous since he didn't want to show like he was eavesdropping or something. "We are looking for anyone who is interested, hopefully a cook soon. We make do, but could be better." The man mentions and this has Thatch click with body straightening.

"I can cook!" The words come out, almost surprising himself, but notices the captain looking to him surprise. "I mean, I am still working on it! Widening my field in it, but I do know how to cook! I'm very passionate about it!" A smile somewhat tugs on Thatch's lips as he thinks of the creations he could do if allowed such a thing and ignores the stall owner's bulging eyes.

"Then are you interested to come sail the sea?" The question settles heavily on Thatch's shoulders as he looks to the man with lips pursing before nodding firmly. " _Guararara_ , very well then! My name is Edward Newgate!" A hand is out and Thatch carefully moves his hand to shake as he doesn't want the man to see the noble clothes beneath the cloak.

"I'm Thatch!"


	15. Nami Stealing is our thing

**Individual:** Nami

 **Prompt:** "We're pirates. Stealing is kind of our thing."

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"We're pirates," the words start to leave Nami as she easily reaches for another handful of belli, not at all fazed that a couple 'guards' caught her in the act. "Stealing is kind of our thing." She shrugs while a sputtering is next to her with a whine.

" _Your_ thing!" Usopp shouts up while holding his slingshot, waving it out towards her before snapping his attention to the two men who had started towards them. " _Midori Boshi: Devil_!" Using his Kuro Kabuto to pull back and sent out the green bit, the plants come up to chomp onto the men and stopping them in their tracks. "Come on, Nami! Who knows if more will come!"

"Oh, you are doing great!" Nami merely comments with a hand waving and gathering more belli from the small pile. "Open your bag, there is still a little left."

"What?! No way!" Usopp protests before they hear people from the hallway and he opens his bag. "Put it in!"

"Glad you see it my way!" Nami chirps with a smile as she dumps the belli in his bag before sternly stabbing a finger to his chest with a serious look. "And don't even think about hiding any! Or I will triple your interest!"

"Like I would, you demon!"


	16. Nami When it snows

**Individual:** Nami

 **Prompt:** M. When it rains/snows/storms

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone was crowing in the galley, activities shared as it is the warmest place, and enjoying some hot chocolate or tea. Nami enjoyed moments like this, everyone gathering indoors as it snows outside since they sail by a winter island. They took it slow as it was a great way to get everyone caught up in sleep and recovering from the last place they were at, Merry holding as strong as ever.

Though, when it snows… Nami really enjoys it as a reminder from when younger.

When it would snow on her island, it was never much and it never stuck, but the memories were the best part. Sitting on the couch as Nojiko would share a blanket with her as they drank hot chocolate. They would poke fun at one another and go on about who's bunny marshmallow would melt faster as they only got them during this time. Then they would feel as Bellemere would come up behind them, hands threading through their hair as she told them of how they were blanket hogs. It would end up in a battle of lashing tongues of words meant to sting, but Bellemere always got the top spot as winner. She claimed experience, Nami and Nojiko disagreeing feverishly, but knew they wouldn't get far with it.

Those cold days were always spent inside to keep warm and Nami enjoyed as Robin sits next to her, reading a book calmly. It kind of reminded her of how Bellemere was and savored in that as she would lean with her hot chocolate tucked in hands, enjoying the sight of the bobbing marshmallow bunny starting to melt in her cocoa.


	17. Robin Subtle Kindness

**Individual:** Robin

 **Prompt:** D. Subtle kindness

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

All the Strawhats knew that when things became heavy they had two people to look up to the most, that being Robin and Franky. They would joke saying that the two were the Mama and Papa of the crew, one time Chopper wanting to play house because he never truly experienced a life with parents or siblings. That brought light to some of the others to realize that they hadn't either, or parents left too soon. So, to quell not only their own curiosity, but for Chopper as well, they played _house_.

Everyone seemed to enjoy it for the most part, though it proved that Zoro and Sanji did act like two brothers bickering and fighting. Luffy and Usopp being troublemakers as always and spending time with _super_ Papa Franky. They let Franky's tick slide, calling them bro and sis, and fully immersed in the game for that day, especially when nothing would come up that needed them to switch back.

Though, even when not playing the game they started to play on occasions, they knew that if they needed someone to sit with them, listen to them, they could go to Robin. The older woman knew how to show a comfort and knowing when someone was extra down. A subtle kindness is shown to not give away that someone was looking down, especially for Sanji or Luffy. The former working hard to get meal plans set by staying up late and waking early for everyone to make sure they were fed. Then the latter, knowing how much a strain Luffy has been through and how, though, he is truly happy, he has his days that knocks him back.

Those days are spent with Robin letting her captain wrap up in a blanket and resting in her lap while she reads, using extra hands to hold the book so her original hands can run through his hair for comfort. Usually they would linger in the aquarium room during that time and anyone peering in would leave, Sanji sometimes leaving snacks for when the other wakes from his nap. Everyone knew when their captain needed a moment and Robin was a stable figure for him when he needed the softer and quiet side of comfort.

Robin shows actions subtly, but it leaves a powerful impact.


	18. Ace Haki on Dawn Island

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:** Ace not only unlocks his haki on dawn island- but uses it there too. (With Luffy maybe learning this mystery power through observation)

 **Rating:** K+ mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Ever since the fire and losing Sabo, Ace knew his power was completely raw and spontaneous. This new power he discovered, he feels like he knew what it was, but at the same time he had no clue. If anything, he knew that Sabo would have known the name for it as he dug so much into the world, but they had lost him months ago trying to sail out early. Part of Ace didn't want to believe he actually lost a brother, but he tries not to dwell on it and stay strong for Luffy.

Like now, he found that Luffy somewhat knew the power as well, but his seemed to be more suppressed.

"That's so cool, Ace!" The younger brother cheers with hands clapping and feet joining as he rocks back with a grin.

"I kind of like how you juST SAT THERE WHILE A RHINO TRIED TO MAUL ME!" Ace practically screeches with huffs, glaring to Luffy that is laughing on the branch. Moving, Ace jumps with his pipe, splotches of dark coating on it as he swings it down. Luffy evades it with a yelp, just barely making it out of the way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" The younger shouts with gasps and sees the other stand with a huff and pinky in his ear to pick at.

"You avoided it," dark eyes look to the finger and started rolling the wax found in his ear.

"Ace~!" The whine comes out while Luffy lays along the log with kicks. "You know the dark pipe always hurts me!"

"That's the _point_ , stupid!" Ace replies with a flicker of his finger and soon going over and sitting next to the other. Luffy moves to lean against his shoulder with a playful hum that is completely out of tune and high key.

"I'm hungry." The words trail out as Luffy quieted down and knew that he should for the moment, sensing the other trying to reminisce–no doubt about their other brother as it happens often.

"Well I did get us a rhino, so that should be good until dinner." Ace mentions, neither moving quite yet, and Luffy wraps arms around one of his brothers.

"You're really cool, Ace…"


	19. Law I order you

**Individual:** Law

 **Prompt:** "As your captain, I order you to shut the fuck up."

 **Rating:** T for language

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A long sigh comes out, tattooed fingers pinching the bridge of his nose and tries to ignore the chattering. It had been long enough away from his crew, lingering on the Strawhats ship showing to be by far overwhelming for his tastes, and felt relieved when he finally got to be with them. Law expected some peace and serenity, but it seems they have forgotten how to interact with him around trying to read up on something pertaining to someone who had been injured with floral that he needed to study up on.

Shachi and Penguin were arguing with Bepo as they talk of something that Law could care less about and he stays in his seat while leaning his head back. "As your captain," the words come out coldly and causes a straining silence. "I order you to shut _the fuck up_." Teeth are grinding lightly and feels grateful when no one makes a sound. It has him give a breath of relief before shifting to face to his book once more as he studies up on it.

Feet have shifted to leave his study, which he never understood why they were all in there to begin with. It took some time and five pages later before a blanket places around his shoulders, having him pause while gazing to hands pulling it securely around him. Then a mug is set down along with a pair of warm socks folded not too far from the mug. They shortly leave, having Law stare to what was provided for him and can't help the smile pull on his lips.

He really had missed them.


	20. Sanji The color Green

**Individual:** Sanji

 **Prompt:** N. The color green

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't that Sanji _hated_ the color green, he really didn't as he found variations of colors wonderful. Fish could be all kinds of colors and he always pictured that in All Blue that many colors would glimmer in the water. His favorite color happens to be blue, ironically because of his dream as the ocean is blue. The color of the sky is also one reason and how his eyes were that of a blue that resembled his mother's eyes as well. There wasn't much behind the whole favorite color spectrum, he would treasure any color that came his way.

Red reminding him of Luffy, brown for Usopp, Chopper a pink, Robin is a deep purple, Nami an orange, Franky a vibrant yellow, and Brook a white. They were each explanatory as each seemed to favor the color in some way, even may be their favorite color, Sanji wasn't sure, but there was one thing he knew.

Green would also be reserved for that of the swordsman. Zoro being someone who liked to take in his bickering, blowing off steam, and entering petty fights. It was like having a brother, a brother who treated him with respect and though he made comments on being stronger, he never actually placed him down. Sanji knew from many occasions that Zoro respects his dream, his fighting skills, and the way he handles himself. Everyone felt like family to him and this was something he had always desired and got in the most unlikely of places.

No, Sanji very much liked the color green, but he would never say that out loud.

 _"Listen here, mosshead!"_


	21. Akainu Any last words?

**Individual:** Akainu (MarcoAnn)

 **Prompt:** "Any last words?

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Any last words?" The question grates on Ann's nerves as she grits her teeth and holds herself strong as she is placed next to the man at the end of the alter.

People are whispering of such harmony of the princess from the old kingdom rising with the prince of the new kingdom that took over. No one would dare talk of how the man, now next to her presumably to be her fiancé, killed her parents when she was just fourteen, living three years with this man's eyes practically touching her. She was imprisoned in her own home that had been raided and taken over by a different kingdom where this man next to her was the chosen prince to take over.

Ann grimaced as the priest was mumbling his chants in quick recession that is borderline mumbles, Akainu making it very clear there was no time for delay. The garments Ann wore is weighing heavily down on her as her heart thunders in fear that she really would face this fate. It had been originally that she would marry the Prince of Moby, but after the takeover, there has been no contact even as the soldiers fruitlessly fought on the borders to take it back over. Ann knew the King of Moby was enraged for his ally being killed and Akainu denied any communications for negotiations, no doubt involving anyone who survived the onslaught within the castle to be at least sparred to their territory.

A distant sound drags her attention and as it grows louder, so does Akainu notice and Ann feels anticipation that maybe someone would try to object. It was a long shot, but she could dream, couldn't she? Akainu merely turned to calmly order some soldiers to check it out and told the priest to continue. The man in a hooded, long robes and garments makes a groveling tone before continuing. Ann really had a hard time understanding if the guy was actually saying words or not, but could only grip hands together as she must stay humble in her people's presence.

"Release Ann!" Someone shouts having everyone snap their heads towards the direction of the archway coming the main courtyard where the main gate is and the princess recognizes the auburn haired captain on a horse. An empty horse is next to him and he raises his hand to the side with reins. Akainu is furious as he moves down the walking part of the alter slightly to order his men and that's when the reins are dropped while smacking to the horse's back end, ushering the horse. Akainu easily gets out of the way, thinking of it as a distraction.

Ann is surprised that the horse is coming towards her. She can hardly move in these garments, quick to tug off the over layer to take some weight off and feels an arm around her waist. As she is about to raise her tone, her dark eyes widen at the sight of the man that was the priest holding around her waist with hood falling away to reveal his face. The name stuck in her mouth as she is quick to wrap arms around his neck as he swiftly gets them on top of the horse.

"It's Marco Newgate! Prince of Moby!" Someone hollers as Ann has legs hanging over one side of the man's lap and grips to him tightly as both of his hands take the reins.

"Stop him!" Akainu shouts while the few soldiers that came in for this daring mission are all quick to gallop away, hooves storming across cobblestone to leave through the main gate as soldiers are scrambling to stop them.

Ann feels her heart swelling as they make their journey away from the castle and she can't help but tilt the man's face to meet her lips. Blue eyes flare to her in passion and as she pulls away, a smile lingers with a hand moving to grip her side firmly while tilting his chin, as if asking for another kiss.

"Thank you for coming for me…" The words come out as she can't hide her joy of seeing the prince that does nothing to hide his own happiness.

"Like I would let someone take _my_ princess from me, yoi." A laugh leaves them both as the captain rides up along complaining how this wasn't the time for lollygagging, but it is all in good jest.


	22. Whitebeard Coming Home

**Individual:** Whitebeard

 **Prompt:** U. Coming Home

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The Moby is a little tense with what has happened, everyone trying to keep themselves together from the events that have brought a heavy weight on their shoulders. Whitebeard can't help but try to make sure everyone was with another to keep spirits high, especially since it's more quiet than usual. It wasn't like anyone was expecting it to happen, losing someone is always hard on everyone in the crew, but this had embedded deeper.

A traitor among the family, brother stabbing another brother over a damned fruit. It was hardly something to be on accident, it had to of been planned since Teach got away pretty quickly, so some pre-planning. There wasn't much Whitebeard could do once they heard he was gone, but didn't mean he was excusing the man's behavior or actions.

That's why it hurt when Ace claimed he would deal with the man, being his responsibility since Teach had been in the second division. The others try to convince him to stay, even Whitebeard _ordering_ him to stay on the ship and they would figure something out. Ace was being irrational, setting out anyways with revenge on his mind as the fire burned bright in his eyes; a man seeking blood. It made Whitebeard upset to see, but let the other go for now to cool off as they figured out what to do and sail along towards the Grand Line.

When Akagami shown his face, it only brought himself to be unsettled as he gazes out more towards the ocean. Part of him wishing that Ace would see reasoning and come back soon. Whitebeard knew with his age that he was reaching limits of what he could physically do, but still didn't stop him from doing things he should slack up on. Then he knew his worry was being noticeable as Marco began to gaze to him in concern and curiosity lingering on what bothered their captain, though blue eyes would show just as much worry towards the sea as if he was expecting the other as well.

Then, everything seemed to settle down as someone on watch called out seeing Commander Ace on his Stryker. It was leaving most to wonder if he had done it or did he just decide to return home. A few mentioned how he should apologize for worrying them and making small jokes, the young commander not even back to the ship and is already raising spirits.

No matter if he did what he set out to do, Whitebeard was just relieved his son was coming home.


	23. Ace Teasing the Captain

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:** The Spade pirates teasing Ace for his lingering looks on Marco's wanted poster...

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You're in a bad mood, Cap!" Someone mentions while Ace tries to chill his hot flames, the fire still a little jumpy with his temper. Also, his temper was quick to lose as well with his ability only being just shy six months. Ace mumbles incoherently about his powers and things feeling off while starting to walk off.

"Go look at your boyfriend for a while!" Someone hollers and the snap of their Captain turning has them splitting except for Deuce.

"Well," his first mate starts up with a look to him and seeing burning dark eyes, "it's not a lie that you are in a better mood after looking at it."

"Shut up…" Ace mutters, denying his flush of embarrassment, while moving to go to his small cabin.

The ship isn't too large, but big enough to home the crew comfortably, so he finds himself in his room soon enough. Getting the door closed, he moves over to his hammock, enjoying that the most and loves the sways it does with the waves. Once settling his hat to the hook a part of the rope holding up his hammock, his shirt follows and he lands into the hammock easily. Shifting the pillow around, he shifts one leg up in the netting, foot resting to near his butt, and the other leg dangles to begin swaying.

Staring to the ceiling with a frown, he soon shifts a little before pulling out the paper from his pillow case. Ace begins to unfold the paper, seeing the picture and the printing beneath as it is a wanted poster. He holds it above him, gazing to the colored portrait, fully immersing in the fact of who the individual is.

It wasn't that he was _smitten_ or anything–he would deny that to his death. It was just that he felt some type of respect for the man and the fact that he was a flaming phoenix made everything more interesting. Ace felt like he was being drawn in, not just to take on the man's captain either. There was something more that he couldn't explain, having him linger eyes to this wanted poster alone and feeling the need to meet the man.

Though, that was impossible to have anything civil for the fact that Marco the Phoenix is the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. That meant his captain is the man that Ace wanted to take the head of, a way to show he was better than his father. The drive is strong to take Whitebeard's head, but deep down Ace knew he would have loved to meet Marco on different terms even if it was just for a day.

A smile lingers while gazing to those blue, hooded eyes and let's himself fester.


	24. Sabo One Missed Call

**Individual:** Sabo

 **Prompt:** Q. One missed call

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Sabo looked to his phone with a frown as it had been late at night, around two in the morning as he sees it on the corner of the phone screen. He could only think that the phone call he was getting is of Ace babbling while drunk again, ignoring it as it goes to voicemail. He loved the man, probably more than he should as a best friend, but he needed to sleep as he barely got any last night and was so deadbeat.

When waking up the following morning, Marco had called him and Sabo assumed he wanted him to come get Ace. It was like this on occasions, Ace going over to Thatch's family home when roaring drunk. Judging by the time, he figured his best friend would be having a headache right about now and regretting drinking like he does on occasion.

"Hello?" Sabo asks tiredly as he answered and figured he should get it out of the way.

" _Hey, we… you need to come to the hospital, yoi."_ The words are slow and hesitant, making Sabo feels as his heart begins to thunder heavily and feeling suddenly wide awake.

"Hospital? What happened?" The small panic picks up as he is moving to his bedroom and can hear slight noises of hesitation before he stops in his room with a breath leaving him. "Ace… _Please_ tell me Ace is okay…" There is desperation in his voice as he swallows thickly as he hears a breath through the phone.

" _It's… It's hard to say, truthfully. We are still trying to piece everything together of what happened, yoi. They are allowing people to come in though to see them until four, but I figured you would…"_ The words die off and Sabo can feel his eyes sting as he tries to keep himself together.

"I will be there soon." The reply is followed with him hanging up and moving to begin pulling on clothes in a haste, but has to stop as he needs to remember how to breathe. Though, he doesn't want to waste time and blindly finds himself moving to leave the home and to the hospital.

It really was a blur reaching the emergency room, Marco telling a nurse how he needed to see Ace. A look of sympathy is towards Sabo, making him almost shake as he is led to the room his friend rests. He is shown the open door and immediately goes in to soon stop at the sight of his best friend.

Bandages heavily around his chest and face mask on him to help him breath and wires all hooked up to him. The heartbeat is steady, thankfully, and Sabo almost stumbles as he goes to sit next to Ace with teary green eyes. There is a burning ache in Sabo's chest as he carefully holds onto Ace's fingers as an IV is in his hand with tubes taped down. Tears begin sliding down his cheeks as he feels so much regret not answering that call, not being there for the other when he was needed the most.

"I'm so sorry for not picking up, Ace…" The tone is strained as he begins to tremble and let's his shoulders be weighed down on. Sabo felt so much regret for letting himself be so selfish, saying how he would always be there for the other. There was no way to tell if he could have changed anything being there, but he still could have maybe done something if he answered his phone.

But now he is haunted for missing that call.


	25. Brook Deafening Sound

**Individual:** Brook

 **Prompt:** R. A deafening sound

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being on night watch, Brook looks off to the peaceful ocean form the Sunny. It was like any other night, him giving some soft 'yohoho's as he reminisces the day's events. Breakfast being ever hectic with Usopp showing up with his hair fluffed, having Brook comment how they matched styles. Most thought it funny, Usopp going with it for the day as he also made some _skull jokes_ , humoring Brook to no end on how they would bounce jokes off one another, much to Nami's annoyance.

Now the peace and some tea made for him just before Sanji went to bed fills him to the marrow of his bones. It's so nice and serene, having him hum some melody and thinking of maybe doing of another song of sorts for the piano. A fog begins to lightly linger and Brook has his eye sockets staring off to notice as something lingers in the distance. It has him give a noise of curiosity and begin to stand, to head and notify someone else of what he is seeing.

Then a deafening _screech_ comes from the ship and notices this shadowed figure moving on the front of the boat approaching. Brook stares in the direction and soon throws hands up with a shout.

" _GHOST_!"


	26. Sabo An abandoned place

**Individual:** Sabo

 **Prompt:** V. An abandoned or empty place.

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When he was told of someone wanting to meet him at this old abandoned home, he was skeptical if it would give any leads that they seek. No one plans to really meet someone here unless they are infamous or looking to kill you. Sabo didn't have the latter on his mind because he would crush their skull on sight before they could so much as injure him. Then there was the fact of how the person solely requested him, saying he would _only_ speak to Sabo. He had a feeling no information would be given, wasting the Revolutionary's time, but he came anyways to see what this person wanted.

The building looks to have been a home once before, but someone gutted it out on the inside and made it into one big space where you can see the second floor windows. He adjusts his gloves, letting green eyes skim along the area, wondering why they had picked this island? If they would appear to suspicious the island would report in to Whitebeard, who has control over this land. They didn't want to run into any problem with the Yonko or his crew since they had no issue with how the captain was, if anything he was doing good for the sea.

The feeling of someone approaching the home, he puts his collar up a bit more and tilts to have his face shadowed while gazing to the doorway where the door seemed to have been stripped off. Boots are scuffing at the dirt outside, the sky lingering as a cloudy day as a spring island usually gives rain, so it's no surprise if the weather changes soon. The person to step up into the home is shirtless with a hand to his vibrant orange hat as his head is tipped forward, as if watching his step into the building. Sabo is a bit surprised on the lack of guard up from the individual, dawned in just a pair of black shorts, but he notices the tattoo to spell a name. Seeing it say _Ace_ with the _S_ marked out makes him wonder of the significance, but a pang goes through his chest at the fact the S marked out leaves an ache as if a reminder of something.

The second commander, Sabo is highly aware of his status, looks up with dark eyes and gives a neutral expression on his face. Though, eyes are showing to be torn in what he should be feeling and slowly makes his way into the room more. Green eyes solely watch the other make his way with hands going to pockets and showing absolutely _nothing_ of being guarded, if anything he looked comfortable in his presence and for some reason Sabo felt the same.

"No wonder you picked this island." The Revolutionary comments while watching as Ace stops to gaze to him with a tilt of his head.

"I would have picked any island to see you again." The words are lingering, something sweeping through his veins, Sabo furrowing eyebrows with his chin raising more.

" _Again_?" The question seems to bring a lingering pain within those dark eyes, the commander snorting with a hand moving to brush through hair and pushing his hat back to rest behind him now.

"You know, as kids, your sense of style is the same, at least the tooth wasn't a permanent thing as we had thought." Ace begins to talk, confusing him on how this pirate knew about his tooth situation and keeps quiet as he watches the other moving his hand back to his pocket. "I figured you had forgotten about us or you would have came to us sooner. Hell, I'm surprised to hear you are alive after so long living with the knowledge of you dying in that explosion." The way he talks, Sabo knows no lie is lingering, leaving him to know that he is being truthful of experience and would somewhat add up to what he is mentioning, not many knowing of his incident.

"Tell me something that not many know about me."

"You want to write stories of things you encounter in the world, adventures of everything you come by. You absolutely _hate_ nobles with a passion. I also know of your family name, but like me, you never liked talking about it or even relating to someone so disgusting to be considered family even if it was through blood." No hesitation leaves Ace as he spoke it all out with a firm expression and Sabo feels himself swallow as he remembers when Dragon told him of his family name, but commented how Sabo didn't care for them so he never told anyone else.

"What is it?"

"Outlook." There was no pause, lips moving to say the word he for some reason hated and there was an understanding of mutual agreement through the commander's eyes.

"Who were you then? To me…" Sabo asks lightly with a tilt of his head and sees a more genuine smile light up on Ace's face, seeming to be happy that he wanted to know.

"Your sworn brother, along with our little brother Luffy. We drank to it with the sake we stole from Dadan's cabinet." Ace mentions as it brings a ringing in his ears as if something coming through the fog of his mind.

" _From today on, we're brothers!"_ The voice echoes in Sabo's head and this feeling strains through him as he feels a familiarity.

"It's okay if you don't remember, I'm just so happy you lived on to be able to do something you want to do and not be a marine." The last part has Ace snickering with eyes to the side as if reminiscing and Sabo breaths out with a smile easily finding him.

"Will… will you tell me some stories of our childhood? If you have the time…" Sabo mentions as he _really_ wants to know why this man fills him with so much happiness and a feeling of festering in his chest.

"Of course, I would make any time for you, Sabo." The answer shows with a wider smile, dark eyes seeming to brighten up before making a nod to the door. "Do you want to go somewhere else to sit and eat? Or maybe just walk the woods?"

"I have a feeling you are just wanting something to eat."

"And you're not hungry? You practically ate as much as I did! I'm surprised your not a D yourself!" A laugh bellows in such a melody to Sabo's ears, enjoying as he feels a flicker of memory of a smaller boy in bandages bellowing with laughter, just not as deep as the man.

"Let's go eat and you can tell me everything."


	27. Shanks An Obscure AU

**Individual:** Shanks

 **Prompt:** T. An obscure AU

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It had been a mystery on how Shanks convinced Ace to join his crew, but there he was, Fire Fist showing his flames while attacking an enemy ship. The red-haired captain had been boastful of the younger's actions, though Benn seemed a bit exasperated on how this all came to be. The battle went fine like usual, but after some time had shown Shanks and Ace joking around, the freckled face youth swatting the captain in protests, the questions came about again as they have in the past couple months of the other joining.

" _How_ _ **exactly**_ _did Shanks convince Ace?"_ That question had always been asked, Benn shaking his head to not answer as he was left to ponder as well. Ace had his own crew, but something _happened_ that left with one time stopping at an island and finding the fire youth lingering _alone_. It wasn't clear to any of them, Shanks being the one to bring him back excitedly with a beaming face.

" _Look, Benny! Acey agreed to join! Let's party!"_ There was nothing else said since Ace had looked unsure and Benn only adjusted properly while telling Roo to start up a party for the new crew member.

Then one day he happen to pass by Shanks' cabin and could hear talking, being ever curious on why Ace's voice was so low in sorrow. Leaning to the wall next to the door, he overheard the deep fears of Ace as he talks of how he s _till_ doesn't remember what happened from when he left Foosha to a few days prior to Shanks finding him. That meant, he couldn't remember when coming to meet Shanks and the crew on that winter island with his crew. It also meant that the rumors of the Spade pirates being completely destroyed by some Vice Admiral raised questions of being truthful.

Benn knew it wasn't exactly right to listen in, but if he really wasn't allowed, Shanks would have made him leave. His captain knew he was there to listen in on how Ace tells of vague memories of people he knew on a ship, smaller than the Red Force, but very homey. It had Benn's heart ache as he knew the crew Ace had was very close to their captain, looking up to him. It's a surprise how Shanks convinced him, but he assumed it was the fact he probably remembered from when Luffy mentioned of him and showing trust while in a time of needing support from someone.

After hearing it all, Benn still went on with acting as if he was unaware of how Shanks succeeded in getting Ace to join. It was best to leave those events obscure to everyone, after all it is Ace's decision if he ever wants to tell of his memory loss.


	28. Sabo You're what matters

**Individual:** Sabo

 **Prompt:** "My safety isn't important! You're what matters!"

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When they had been assigned with some random kid that looked around maybe ten years old, he had shrugged it off and claimed he would have nothing to do with him. No one told Sabo the significance this _human_ brought them and wasn't too keen to stick around to figure it out. The freckled face child did look like he had seen some things a child should never see, but it was a matter of time. When you live in a world basically ran by Vampires and Werewolves, being a human tends to leave you the most vulnerable. Sabo basically let it be and went on his hunting missions for that group of humans trying to put claim over part of the world again.

As the months passed, Sabo had finally run into the kid personally instead of viewing from the distance and was surprised. The child carried traits of an ancient creature and tried his best to have hair cover his pointy ears. There was no doubt, this child was Elven and most likely older than perceived when faced with that silver tongue he hadn't heard in over a hundred years. Befriending _Ace_ had been unplanned, but he found himself helping the other with things that needed to be done with an extra hand. Though, Ace was highly capable of many tasks with his _magic_ that he started to subtly show. It was hard to notice, but Sabo saw it and it brought so many questions from him.

The main factor learning Ace being of an Elf is the fact that he was the most sought after creature. Elves could do so much with magic and only went instinct because of humans, being ever jealous and purging them. That was why the Vampires and Lycan had revolted when that happened, not wanting to be in the same situation as elves; _extinct_. Now they have one–meaning a small family survived at least fifty years to have him–and it was utterly important that word never got out about him being there.

Things never stay quiet, it seems.

They had been attacked from a large group of humans that were ready to take them on mostly. It was evident after some time that their task was to _kidnap_ the elf and no doubt try to use him for their cause by force. Sabo put it on himself to find Ace, protecting him while escaping, carrying him protectively like he was the little brother he never had. Ace had known what was happening, speaking of whispers from the woods as they ran through to get away. Dragon, his clan leader, had made it clear to take Ace straight to the Werewolf territory as the humans were only prepared for Vampires.

The humans had been prepared near the edge of the territory, having Sabo rest in a tree and skimming far ahead with eyes narrowing, one hand cradling Ace that hung onto his neck and the other hand gripping the tree trunk. These blood banks wouldn't surprise him, having not only his senses, but also Ace's connection with nature around them. Surveying, there wasn't much options except to try and sneak by enough to use his speed the rest of the way.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sabo." The voice is soft, like a rustle in the leaves and a small noise leaves the vampire in exasperation.

"My safety isn't important…" Sabo replies while pulling the other close to him in reassurance as he knew Ace was scared, the vampire never knowing what happened to make him this way about humans. Part of him had been curious, but another part knew it would only be filled with tragedy since his race is extinct except him now. It was ever curious how he lived for the fifty years that he has without being caught, but Sabo assumed it was him using his child like appearance to pass by humans as they thought elves were gone. "You're what matters…"

"Not if I lose you," the reply hurts the vampire as he purses lips and soon nuzzles his head against the other in a sign of affection.

"I never said I would die, stupid." Sabo whispers, getting a small airy chuckle and he smiles to that before gazing ahead. "We will make it over to Newgate's residence, they will home us."

"I trust you."


	29. Ace Get out of that bed!

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:"** Get out of that bed unless you want me to set it on fire."

 **Rating:** T for language mostly

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Being a commander can be a handful on some days, like after you warn your men not to drink too much because of being on supply duty the following morning, but they end up drinking too much. It wasn't Ace's fault, Marco knew that as he watch the young commander warn them _several_ times that they shouldn't drink too much before saying ' _fine'_ and left it be. Of course, Marco had lightly scolded him for not using more force, but stopped when Ace mentioned with a wicked smile that there was no need to worry, they would be going to town for supplies in the morning.

Marco left it at that, a bit curious on what the youth was thinking.

By morning came, Marco had followed somewhat to the second division quarters as they shared two of the larger spaces split by just a hall alone. Being on the safe side he stayed to the side of the hall where less traffic is likely to go to breakfast and rest against the wall. Ace was already in there, resounding out with a pan and ladle–courtesy of Thatch most likely.

"Let's _go_! The sun is up! Commander Marco is chirping! Let's get a move on!" Marco ignored the comment, a bit amused by all the groans and whines of being so loud. "Breakfast before the second bell rings or you get nothing! Let's go~!" Ace continued on, Marco chuckling as a few did come stumbling out and even from across the hall as the door was open. Some decided it was best to heed his first warning before the banging stopped. "Anyone lingering in bed will be promptly body slammed with my instrument playing some beautiful music!"

More groans were heard, tumbling out of the bed and Marco noticed Jozu peer his head from the end of the hall. A look of amusement lingered as second division was stumbling out of the rooms with some grasping their heads in exasperation. Their youngest commander had some creative ways, giving decent warnings until he would lose his patience. Some more shouts of being warned the night before are there as he soon grows quiet. Marco knows that isn't the last of the division and motions for Jozu as a means of the fact that he might want to get out of the way, which the other catches on especially at the coming shout.

" _Get out of that bed unless you want me to set it on fire_!" Ace let's it out almost like a howl and more are tumbling with complaints of _being too mean_ to their commander, but taking it seriously. The last of the division trails out, even from the other room as they probably didn't want to take chances. They are scurrying to go up for breakfast and soon Ace comes out, bee lining to the other side, not even noticing the first commander. Ace gazed in the room before coming out with a grin and looks to Marco. "Morning, turkey!"

A snort leaves Marco as he chuckles lightly while pushing away from the wall, "Good morning, brat. Good to see you are all up, yoi." Marco comments while moving along with the other that has pot and ladle in hand.

"I told you not to worry, I got it handled!" Ace mentions as he looks proud to have got his men up since he hasn't been a commander too long and Jozu shortly joins them with a smile.

"That you do, good job." Marco states proudly and receives a grin from the younger commander, happy to be praised.


	30. Marco Out of my bed!

**Individual:** Marco (hinted MarcoAce)

 **Prompt:"** GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!"

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

An eyebrow is twitching as he feels the presence in his bed climbing in before arms are around him. There was one thing that Marco knew, this _wasn't_ Ace and whoever just climbed in is cold _as fuck_.

"You have two seconds to get out of my bed, yoi." Marco mentions and soon hears a frustrated whine while arms grip him around his thin blanket that's under a thick comforter.

"But our heater is gone~!" The annoying voice of Thatch fills his ear and knows that even though Marco's flames are not exactly hot, his body heat provides enough since he has been lingering under blankets since they arrived at the winter island.

"Are you saying you sneak in bed with Ace on some nights?" Marco questions and feels the body tense behind him with hands moving to slip away.

"Before you firecrackers got together, promise." The words come back, though Marco has a feeling that is a lie and soon a foot turns into a talon as his phoenix is thoroughly upset on why he would be left cold on some days or nights.

"Thatch," the name is seethed as the first commander starts to shift to turn over somewhat out of the blankets and glares fiercely at the other that begins nervously laughing.

"Y-yeah, buddy?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED!" Marco uses a talon to effectively push the other out of the bed, earning an _'oof'_ and whine.

"Come on, birdie!"

"If you don't get out then I will throw you in the ocean!" The threat has the other gasp in surprise and has a hand to his chest.

"You wouldn't!"

"Are you challenging me, yoi?" Blue eyes narrow, having Thatch quickly dash out of the room with a voice of complaints and how he would tell Pops. Not that Marco cared as he moved to cocoon back into the thick blankets, so hoping Ace would be back soon, he was about ready to migrate at this rate.


	31. Marco and Thatch On my roof

**Individual:** Thatch and Marco

 **Prompt:** [Thatch] : I'm in my roof. Want to join, Marco?

 **Rating:** T

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 **Thatch** : [I'm in my roof. Want to join?]

Marco gives a snort at seeing the message before making a reply before the other could notice the mistake.

 **Marco:** [I see, you became one with the roof finally?]

The reply is sent while the blond begins pulling on some sneakers and tugging on a light jacket when a _ping_ fills the air. A smile lingers on full lips, blue eyes taking in the bright screen that soon dims to adjust on the low lighting of his room.

 **Thatch:** [I'm on** my roof.]

 **Marco:** [Oh, bummer.]

 **Thatch:** [Don't leave your bestie hanging!]

 **Marco:**.

 **Thatch:** [Don't get that face with me!]

 **Thatch:** [T^T]

Marco gives another snort as he moves to tuck his phone away and shifts to the window, easily jumping over to the shed roof. He hears a silent cheer, standing up to look over and notice Thatch sitting on his roof, their homes joined with one wall, waving his hand. A smile stays on Marco as he moves to soon do a slight run to get onto the home's roof, doing this many times already, and easily walks over to his best friend.

"Nice of you to join me!" Thatch claims while fixing the pillow he brought out for the other, who gives a look of appreciation and gets comfortable.

"Kind of hard not too, you would have blew up my phone, yoi." Marco remarks in exasperation, getting a soft whine of complaint and feigning being hurt. A chortle leaves him, noticing as Thatch relaxes back with hands.

"Well, it's hard finding friends that stay with you even when apart." The claim comes out, Marco more than agreeing since it's happen when they were younger and finally able to meet once again. He sighs out at the thought of jumping places so much, but it was practically part of the package deal and it was so common with schools that no one bats a lash.

"It will probably happen again…" Marco comments while peering up to the night sky, the street lights a soft orange along the streets, but no way distorts the small wood line separating their homes from the street over. "Being military sucks…"

"Definitely." Thatch agrees, being an army brat since born and Marco had been since he was taken in at the age of five. "We got to live it up while we are together, though we totally should think same colleges."

"I thought you were joining, yoi?" Marco asks as his parents would boast on about it and Thatch would grit his teeth and agreed with no other word about it, but as Marco sees the grimace, he knows the truth behind it all.

"They expect me too since my older brother just got done with basic, but I will try to get away. I can't be forced anyways, you have to physically sign it as a legal adult and the worst they would do is kick me out." Thatch shrugs and lets amber eyes meet blue that are watching him.

"And my Pops would more than willing take you in." They both smile to that and soon take the quiet night in peace, hoping neither of them get stationed elsewhere for the remaining two years of their teen years, but that was a very high hope.


	32. Marco and Whitebeard Sick at home

**Individual:** Marco and Whitebeard

 **Prompt:** Marco is sick and Whitebeard, his father, is looking after him?

 **Rating:** K+

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It wasn't often that Marco got sick, but when it does happen then it's usually stress related and poor nutrition. After being relocated to the family home; Rakuyou scolded him for not taking good care of himself, Thatch starting up on the large soup pot, and Izo fretting about staying hydrated with plenty of rest before Marco was _finally_ by himself to lazily watch television and sleep randomly. On most occasions he would find it a blessing to finally rest, but not when he was practically hacking a lung and groaning from the pains it caused, not to mention his running nose making his throat sore. Watching television wasn't appealing, but he couldn't focus on a book to save his life and he was banned from work from all siblings and their father.

"How are you today, son?"

"Horrible, Pops." Marco replies with furrowed brows and glaring to his father that sits on the full size bed, much smaller than his king at his apartment. A chuckle rumbles from Pops, a grin showing under the moustache and the man shifts himself to brush fingers through blond hair.

"You will get over it in no time, my boy." The comment has Marco give a snort before groaning in regret for the noise he used with his throat. Tired blue eyes look to his father that had pulled his hand away before giving a smile as he notices a new bottle of water provided.

"Haruta is going to be upset you got plastic bottles, yoi…" Marco mentions with a scratchy tone, but accepts the water bottle as he had been needing water for his insulated cup that still has ice in it, though he goes for drinking straight from it for the moment.

"We just won't say anything, guararara…" The chuckle brings an ease in Marco as he remembers back to every time he is sick, spending time with his father even on the days he played hooky as a teen–knowing now that Pops knew he was but let it slide. "Plus, who is scarier? Haruta about recycling or Izo about staying hydrated?"

"Tough choice." Marco answers honestly and gets a laugh bellowing, having him smile with a shaky chuckle before coughing. After getting the hacking out of the way, he takes more sips before handing the bottle to his father to dump in his insulated cup. "Thanks, Pops…"

"Of course, you start getting better, son. You really shouldn't overwork yourself so much…" The man replies with grey eyes gleaming in a fond manner to his son and likes seeing Marco so content with him around.

"Could you tell me about the time you met Maybelle, yoi?" A laugh leaves Pops at the question, easily avoiding his statement and also to cure the boredom Marco feels.

"Ah! Yes! Maybelle is the greatest doctor you could meet and when first meeting had near killed me over my alcohol intake! So, to start off, I went out with Roger…"


	33. Koala Dreaming

**Individual:** Koala

 **Prompt:** do you think you can write something where koala dreams to be spanked from sabo?

 ** _(Note: I don't do the KoalaSabo pairing, but I was okay with her dreaming about him like this. I am also okay with her crushing on him, but I just don't fully do the pairing.)_**

* * *

Koala had always thought that she was doing well for herself and when she had met Sabo in high school, it was like she was stumbling at the sight of him. She was the first to recognize him the most and put his doubts to rest as he had scarring along his face from an accident when younger. Not ever saying or commenting on it and merely comforted him when he was put down by it. She stood by him through everything and found herself falling ever hard for the man by each passing day.

Sabo to her was like a breath of fresh air, never treating her differently and, _by the Maiden_ , all she wanted was his hands all over her. It was a wet dream to share any type of intimate moment with the golden man. Share kisses, hands tightening together or exploring over skin and reaching beneath clothes. If anything got her going was that Sabo would be there to shoo off anyone trying to flirt with her when she didn't want that attention–partially due to the fact she wanted it from the one protecting her.

Taking her time, she always let her mind wonder wildly, craving those fingers that could leave a bruising grip and did she ever want that. It was something surprising to her that she would want a bit of rougher treatment, only with the after thought of being pampered so deliciously with fluttering lips. Those green eyes would watch her hungrily with hand running along her lower back, seeing her shiver so delightfully from the touches. Then, a firm smack to her butt cheek would send her squealing before turning into a moan of anticipation for more.

It was a curious thing on why she so much want her best friend to spank her in a way that would arouse her to the edge before gaining more sweet bliss to _other_ places. Koala kept every fantasy to herself as she always gave off hints, but knew the other was more concerned with his schoolwork. Time would only tell on how much they could blossom, especially with the promise of them graduating and going to the same college.

Koala wanted every bit of Sabo with her and wanted to follow him wherever he went.


	34. Ace Dark Dark Fruit

**Individual:** Ace

 **Prompt:** What if Ace was the one to find the darkness fruit? Either before or after he joined the Whitebeard Pirates.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

It wasn't a known fact to most that Ace held such a power, only his crew knowing from experience. Anyone they fought, Ace was careful to only let it linger on the edges or completely consume those in sight, not leaving a survivor, or they thought that they blacked out–which was mostly true. The power that Ace wields is not what gave his name, _Fire Fist Ace_ , no that was an added piece by mistake when he had encountered the previous user of the devil fruit. Being able to have more than one became something he hid well, only his crew knowing of his first fruit and used his second in a showy fashion.

When the Whitebeards had taken him in, being defeated and unwilling to use his one power as he didn't like anyone knowing if he could help it, that was his turn around point. Knowing and being easily brought into the family, he couldn't accept being on the crew just yet, not until he told the captain of two important things, not being afraid to claim one, though he had been cautious when younger.

"What is it, son?" Whitebeard asked with eyes watching the young man curiously, putting his book to the side so he could focus on his soon to be son–he just knew the boy was on the verge.

"I have two things to tell you before I can agree or decline the invitation for your crew, the family." Ace states calmly, though his body is riddled with nerves being everywhere and blood pumping more than usual, making his devil fruits fester.

"Go ahead, my boy." Whitebeard easily prompts as he is ready to see what could be holding him back.

"First, I… Going by my father's name, I am Gol D Ace." The claim has eyebrows raise before causing a rumble and a hand pat to the arm of the chair he was in.

"To think he had a child, what a surprise! Guararara…!" Another rumble is there with a grin, no way showing he was displeased on what he is told. "And of the other?" Grey eyes gleam in mirth while reassurance lingers with the gaze and smile, having Ace settle down a bit at the response. It wasn't a sneer and it wasn't backlash or being attacked on sight, so that was a good sign.

"The second… I have two devil fruits." Two fingers are up with his words and this has a look of confusion, giving a hum of curiosity.

"Do explain, my boy. I am not bothered by that, but I am curious as potentially we know that someone can only bear one fruit at a time or could potentially kill the user." The captain comments, only to show his point and not in any way saying the man was a liar, but have heard that it was not possible.

"My first fruit is of this," the hand moved along fingers out to show a dark shadow forming, clinging to the hand and going along the forearm with streams of the darkness. "The Dark Dark fruit seems to have amazing capabilities and can _steal_ others power, though the other user has to be either on the verge of death or died just minutes prior to extracting." Ace explains as he gazes to his power and brings up his other hand to have flames form along it. "Which is how I came across this power when fighting and the darkness sucked in the ability as the person was dying." Dark eyes find Whitebeard as he stares in surprise and curiosity of this new finding before the powers dismiss to their original human form.

"That is incredible, son!" A rumble lingers out of him after his praise, seeing a shocked expression.

"I-Incredible?" Confusion tints the tone and gets a nod in return with a reassuring gaze. It has Ace feel an _acceptance_ that was hard to come by and he smiles genuinely at the feeling filling his chest. "Thank you…" The gratitude shows before a hand is out from the captain and he looks to it, knowing without words on what it means.

 _"Be my son…"_

Those words echo in his head as he looks up to this captain, feeling a sense of belonging the first time in a long while. Even on their ship, it had been something he felt missing, not with the people, just with it all in general. A smile lingers as Ace places his hand into the large one and accepts it fully.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The time everyone else found out about Ace's second ability is when some marines came across them a month after he had joined the family. His fire was blazing along the deck as he was punching marines left and right easily with a brash noise and grin as his back is exposed with the mark of their family. A vice admiral had been on the ship, challenging their captain readily and the man accepted. Viewing the battle, everyone tried to make sure to keep others away as Whitebeard could handle it easily.

One made it through and as they were busy, no one could move to the marine that was about to take a slice at their captain's back. Whitebeard notices and would use his haki if it weren't for others too close to even pinpoint the man in the air. A darkness flares behind the pirate captain, easily forming a hand to grasp at the marine to stop him. When others look to the source, they are shocked to see it lingering around Ace. They knew of his fire that still lingers on his legs, but a hand is outstretched with the dark shadow lingering from it like smoke almost.

After that, most of the marines begin to run with tails between their legs, especially when the vice admiral got his butt whipped by Whitebeard. The marine ship sailed along in tatters, the pirate crew cheering for their victory and knowing they damaged them heavily. Then people were straight by Ace to ask of his abilities, not aware of it and it easily got out about him having the two fruits.

Standing off to the side during the discussion holds a husky man glaring vehemently, changing plans on what to do… Though there was only one answer to solve this.

Ace was going to have to die.


	35. HarutaAnn Introductions

**Pairing:** HarutaAnn (Fem!Ace)

 **Prompt:** Haruta having to introduce Ann to the Whitebeards because someone caught them making out or something? _For Morp._

 **Rating:** T

 _ **((A/N:: I didn't know if you meant female Haruta or not, so have a trans!Haruta that fully transitioned into a man. Though if you are interested in femalexfemale let me know!))**_

* * *

Haruta always had a hard time finding someone after he had a gender change, most who found out he used to a female was a big turn away and questions of _'are you a lesbian then?'_ It frustrated him to no end when they questioned his transition and just wanted to be treated as he was—a male.

Then it happened one day like all the angels were screaming at him.

A firecracker of a woman swept into his life like no other and he felt over the moon when she flirted left and right with him, no shame on the matter. When Haruta commented on their second date that he used to have woman parts, he got a look from dark eyes of nothing but confusion. It had at first confused _him_ , but she only questioned on how that mattered.

 _"You have always known you were a man, right? That's why you transitioned, right? Then you merely had parts that I had, and even if you still had them now then it wouldn't make you anything less. You are a man, my man I might add."_

Haruta could have cried over it all, but only kissed her into oblivion, receiving happy giggles and returning them. She wasn't pushy for anything sexual, just let them go with the flow and easily stepped up to the plate when Haruta wanted more. The thing was that after they had been together for a couple months, he still had yet told his family of her until it was a bit inevitable.

"Whoa! Who's the bombshell?" Thatch had burst into Haruta's room to mention of probably his new video game that was in hand, finding the 'bombshell' in his lap and mouth clear suctioned to another. She had snuck in like usual, finding it exciting and never denied adventures like that.

"Uhh," Haruta states out once pulled his mouth away and there is a giggle from the girl on his lap.

"Hardly a bombshell, but thanks sweetie." She mentions with a hand waving out before resting it back to her boyfriend's shoulders, calling most people sweetie that she picked up from someone she knew. Thatch had mouth dropped open while flickering eyes to her, stunned at the sight before him and sharply turns.

"Haruta has a girlfriend~!" He hollers, mentioned male groaning while helping said girl out of his lap, who is giggling away.

 _"What?!"_

 _"Who?!"_

 _"I want to meet my new daughter!"_

"I'm sorry about this all," Haruta states with an exasperated look on the commotion and how a holler of family meeting with the new girlfriend in the living room prompt-o.

"For what? I know you love your family, and that's important." She comments with a lean into Haruta and he smiles, knowing she had her own two brothers.

"Come on, before we get dragged down." Haruta rolls his eyes, but snickers and drags the other along and loving the sight of freckles brightening with the flush.

They get down stairs and hear everyone getting settled as he brings along his girlfriend, who only smiles as they are to the side, all eyes on them. Most seem surprised at the sight of her, not hiding a few mouth drops and Thatch whistling a little in humor. Haruta sees his Pops looking in slight approval, almost as he knows they are happy from where he sits.

"This is Ann," Haruta introduces while gripping the hand and she giggles with a hand waving out.

"Hello, crazy family." Ann speaks with humor and some snort at the words.

"She knows about my transitioning," Haruta continues and gets a hip bumping him with a complaint.

"Oh, like that ever mattered, you are my man, silly." The words always make him brighten as she made him feel like he was floating at the acceptance she brings. Seeing his family show a new light for Ann has him feel relieved that they like her reaction to the most important part of his life.

"Well, she can use the front door from now, yoi." Marco starts up with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's not pleasant to look up to your window and seeing up a skirt." Laughter fills the room and Ann makes a slight complaint with pats to her shorts for the day.

"I'll have you know I wear women's briefs, so basically you see shorts!" She states out in a huff and most are still laughing, Marco shaking his head.

"Then we will set another plate for dinner!" Pops claims loudly and everyone cheers, Ann laughing while gripping to Haruta's hand.

 _Could have gone a lot worse_ , Haruta thinks.


	36. WB Pirates 'Kidnapped'

**Individual:** Whitebeard Pirates

 **Prompt:** Ace being 'kidnapped' by Garp and the Whitebeard pirates freaking out about it since they don't know that Garp identifies himself as Ace's gramps

 **Rating:** T for language

* * *

"Do what?" Whitebeard looks to one of his sons in confusion as they are on an island for a short break and someone from second division shows up with arms flailing.

"Ace! He was hanging around with us before _Garp_ came up and Ace dashed off! I mean, he's on vacation! The outfit showing it, but he _chased_ after Ace! Like, like he had some vendetta!" Iman states up and a couple others behind him are nodding as they were there to witness it all.

"What would Garp want with _Ace_?" Marco asks in confusion while standing near Whitebeard on the arm rest and viewing over the town quickly, noticing the eerie silence from his captain. "Pops, yoi?"

"Get my bisento, Marco."

"You can't seriously…"

"I said get my bisento!" The captain is up with his robe along his shoulders and stands with a hand out as Marco had gone to get his weapon. "As if I would let one of my sons be _kidnapped_!" The man almost roars, the air trembling and his weapon is in hand with Marco landing from phoenix wings to sit on his captain's shoulder. "Go about your business, I will take care of this!" Whitebeard claims, noticing most near by somewhat freaking out on how Ace could have been taken by marines, the guy had been getting settled into second division easily enough as he joined not too long ago.

Whitebeard began moving through the town, most people staring in confusion and hoping for nothing too serious. Everyone knew of his power and the last thing they wanted was their town in shambles. Anyone crossing the Strongest Man in the World was crazy and they hoped they wouldn't be _too_ crazy with a confrontation.

Noticing Ace's spatting, Whitebeard makes his way and ignores the fact that some others linger after in curiosity and worry. When coming to view, Garp has an arm around Ace's neck in a choke hold, but in no way showing as a threat. Ace is vocal as ever with his cruses and wailing, but readily accepts food given to him. Confusion is in the captain and Marco as they witness the scene of a marine on holiday laughing and feeding a pirate who is cursing at him like it was natural.

"Garp," Whitebeard addresses to show he was present and gets both looking to him.

"Whitebeard, what brings you here? I'm on holiday." Garp comments while munching on some cookies and Ace complains about crumbs in his hair.

"Probably for the fact that you chased off my son." Whitebeard mentions, watching as Ace blinks and Garp is laughing while ruffling dark hair.

"You shitty grandson!"

"Shut it, shitty Gramps!"

It dawns on the two pirates of _relations_ of family and Marco looks as if he understands a little more on why Ace accepts his haki fists better than he thought he should. Whitebeard questions on relation in his head and how he could readily call the marine gramps with being Roger's son, but shakes it off for now.

"There should have been some warning, Garp. I was thinking you tried arresting my son." Whitebeard clarifies and gets a laugh in return before releasing Ace, who rolls a few times and ruffling his hair of crumbles with spats.

"I didn't know you all would come to the island I was on for holiday!" A laugh leaves Garp and hands over a couple cookies, Ace swiping them easily and munching on them. "Plus, I had to lecture my shitty grandson. I trained you to be a marine!" The words are stern and Ace swiftly avoids a fist and scrambles up with a glare.

"As if, shitty gramps! We told you from the beginning we would be pirates!" Ace mentions with a scowl and when Garp shifted to stand, he quickly dove behind Whitebeard in rolls. He is kneeling behind a leg with a glare from behind his captain, like a threatened cat and probably would be hissing too.

"Bah, getting into so much trouble!" Garp waves off and sends a look to Whitebeard and gives a stern gaze. "You better take care of him, he's too reckless for his own good." The words a meaningful and his way to show of his love for his grandson, Whitebeard clearly seeing it.

"Of course, he is my son after all."


	37. Marco Soulmate Born

**Individual:** Marco

 **Prompt:** A soulmate!au where the older soulmate knows when their younger half is born. (Or in Ace's case when he was supposed to be born w/o his mother's haki lengthening her pregnancy). In addition, Marco can sense that his (infant) soulmate is in danger and gets permission from WB to seek the baby out. You can choose the moment Marco finds Ace, but what if its the moment Ace is actually born? From a lowly mortal that thrives off of reading. Non-romantic

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

In all of Marco's extended life, he never felt the bristling like others described when they got such a feeling when younger. Most feel it up to ten years old, but Marco's never came and he figured he was left without a soulmate. It was something he became adjusted to, never feeling anything strong for the fact he didn't have one as he never truly got them. Some he knew had experienced heartbreak when their soulmate would die, it was hard to see the devastation on them, especially if it was a slow death.

Then one day, Marco felt as if something burst through his chest as he was reporting to his captain. He had paused in his report and stared off to the side and was giving cooing as he felt the bristling in him. Edward Newgate, just pronounced Whitebeard, had gave a questioning of why his first mate was acting abnormally, even just a few years being with him had shown how well he knew the phoenix.

"Something wrong, Marco?" The captain asks, and Marco gives a hazed look before it started to show something lightening up the dark blue in his eyes.

"It's… They're… here?" Questioning lingers from Marco, not understanding as it felt like what he had heard, his other half born into the world, but not exactly. Something was wrong with this all, a pressure lingering around the bursting warmth in his chest, as if it was prevented from filling his entire body.

"Your soulmate?" Whitebeard asks in light confusion, not thinking this late of someone being of soulmate ties would happen.

"I think so, yoi?" Confusion lingers as Marco feels joyful, but yet stressed at the fact as there is something preventing his soulmate. Another thing that left him curious on was why he had one, so late as well in age?

It wasn't like you grow a fancy with someone off the back, that came with time and some soulmates even just stay as friends. For example, Curiel and Rakuyou were lovers, but Jozu and their newest member Blenheim became quick friends with no other lingering emotions like the other two. It was just something you felt if the time was right or if it blossoms into that. Soulmates in their world just meant someone else there for you, another half of you to feel complete and understood.

"Something's wrong though…" Marco mutters with brows furrowing, a festering of that stress showing as if sensing from the other.

"I don't mind a detour, _guararara_ …" A soft chuckle leaves Whitebeard as he sees a pure joy in his first son and gets a hurried nod.

"If we can," the words linger out with a cooing and it was evident on the worry lingering. "It will take some time to get there though, I sense them in South Blue."

"Then let's set course, son."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It did take several months, and each passing month put Marco on edge as he could feel a devastation lingering in his gut as that warmth felt smaller. Most worried over him, the established first commander of their five commander system, and tried to give solace in distraction as they were unsure on what was going on with him–Marco not wanting to mention it. It would work for the time being, but then he was back to fretting and everyone worried about his own stress. The thing that worked the longest were when Thatch and Lavi played pranks, getting Marco distracted for most of the day.

"Baterilla?" Whitebeard questions as they are to the front of the ship, a ship they are using until their much larger one is provided for them and Whitebeard's expected large family through the years to come.

"They are here, yoi." Marco mentions and can see a marine ship docked, having him bristle that even them wouldn't stop him. If anything, it made him more determined to find the babe to protect from the world.

"Fly ahead, son. We will get the ship docked." Whitebeard comments, seeing the festering only growing as they draw near and gets an appreciated gleam.

"Thanks, Pops." Blue flames show before Marco moves to push off the railing and fly ahead towards the island.

Soaring through the air as he changed into a full phoenix, he wastes no time to swoop into the market of the village, noticing the warm weather and tropical like fawn lingering. A few marines are standing around with confusion, watching as he moves along in his human form with focus along through the town. A feeling bristles in him, the warmth bursting again fully this time in through his whole body and he moves quickly. Everyone stays out of his way as he moves to a more residential area and seeing marines lingering nearby, but trying to act like they were just loitering and not have expressions of business.

Approaching a home, he hears crying from a baby and immediately knocks to the door. There are voices of slight panic before a man opens the door with a gun ready, tense and soon confused.

"Where is the babe? Are they hurt, yoi?" The questions fire off as he keeps hands up and flickering eyes in worry and the man shifts a bit.

"Come in," he states while Marco moves in, noticing the man swiftly close the door.

"Who was it, Kai?" A woman rushes to peer out a doorway, freezing at the sight of the commander. Words lightly stumble, and Marco only moves towards her and glancing into the room, seeing a woman holding a bundle of a small wailing baby that is starting to calm. "What are you doing here? Why are the Whitebeards here?" The woman at the door way starts up in a rush and that has the woman on the bed move to peer at him.

"Let him in, Hallie." She speaks weakly, and the mentioned woman moves to let Marco trail in. "Roger told me good things about Edward and his crew," she continues while letting a finger run along a chubby cheek, the baby calmed.

"They are safe…" A sigh of relief lingers from Marco and the woman looks up to him in light surprise.

"You must be his soulmate then?" The question has the commander slowly nod and she smiles to that. "I'm glad he will be in good hands." The words linger and moves a hand out, Marco moving to grasp to it lightly and knows she is fragile as blood is seeping through blankets. "Please, take good care of him."

"He will be loved so much he won't know what to do with it, yoi." Marco responds with utter devotion in his voice to make sure this child would grow to know what that is.

"His name is Ace. Portgas D Ace, for now. The world is not ready for another Gol right now." She speaks softly while leaning back into the pillows more and Marco moves to rest next to her with a shoulder near hers. A smile shows on her pale face, the freckles not as prominent as well, and she leans into the commander with a small humming, slowly letting it fade from her as she slips away in peace.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When Marco had left, he had been provided with some items for Ace and a list from Hallie on what a baby needs. Marco vaguely knew of how to take care of one and figured they would learn along the way, with a few baby books provided by Hallie. The couple had taken in Rouge and worried as Roger had asked Garp to take in the baby, but somehow word got out that prevented Garp from keeping his promise. The marines had waited by to kill the baby, trying to act like they didn't know it was the offspring of Roger until the baby was being delivered. When Marco emerged from the home with the baby, they stood down in fear as they hadn't expected him to take the child. They wouldn't let word get out of the baby being Roger's for now, already dealing with too much backlash of killing children that resembled the former Pirate King and no doubt people would think this baby was another victim.

Making his way through the town, Marco had brothers wandering for supplies and some were startled at the sight of him carrying a baby. It had started giving them thoughts that his soulmate had a child, just never telling of already having one, which could make sense on why he never said anything. Then again, the time frame had them muddled unless the woman had sailed off back to here and told him. No one had been too sure, Marco being past the max age point.

"So, who did you bring along, son?" Whitebeard asks curiously as Marco came up onto the ship with the bundle against him securely.

"Portgas D Ace." Marco says the name, a bristling in him of joy as he had his other half. He would be sure to care and teach the other of the world and protect him from the dangers. "His mother held off on her pregnancy, that's why it felt different, yoi." He comments while drawing closer to his captain that kneels to view the sleeping baby better, the faded freckles lingering on cheeks. "Marines were waiting to kill him…" The words leave Marco softly, almost tempted to kill those marines where they stand for such a thing.

"Then it was good you sensed something wrong, son." Whitebeard comments, uplifting Marco a little as he smiles and runs a finger along Ace's cheek fondly.

"Yeah… He deserves to live…"


End file.
